Expect the unexpected
by EndlessDream91
Summary: It's the ducks senior year. Everyone is questioning Adam and Connie's unexpected friendship. Are they really just friends and why did they suddenly become so close. What is Adam hiding? Luis has his eyes on the mysterious new girl. SLASH.
1. The Start

**Ok so I'm making up another story. I know I have a lot of stories going on right now but it's winter break so I have a lot of time to think. Well I hope everyone enjoys this story. There are going to be a lot of new characters and so when one is mention I'm going to post a picture of them on my profile so you can see for yourself and get an idea of what they look like. **

* * *

Connie's POV

"Connie I can't do this anymore." He tells me and I felt my stomach drop. I knew what was coming I've known for a couple of weeks but I was hoping I was wrong.

"Oh is that how you feel?" I asked him when I finally found my voice.

He looks down and sadly nods his head. "Connie all we do is fight now days. Come on admit it." He says and my face scrunches in confusion.

Why is he doing this? Me and him have been together for how many years and we have always fought and only now he wants to end it. I groan in frustration. "Admit what?"

"We aren't happy together Connie."

My jaw drops to the floor. I couldn't believe it. "What? Is that really how you feel? Damn it Guy why are you doing this?"

"Because it's about time that we are honest with ourselves. I still can't believe we stayed together this long but I can't do that anymore Connie. It's not fair for either of us." He replied.

I didn't hear anything though because I felt sickness coming up. He was actually going to leave me this time. He's right. Guy and me have been together for years and now he decided he doesn't want to be with me. I didn't say anything after that. My tears wouldn't stop coming down. I drop to my bed and hug myself.

"Look Connie. I'm sorry." He tells me but I turn my head away.

"Just get out of here Guy."

He leaves without a word. It's not fair. I should have saw this coming but I didn't. I didn't want too. I couldn't handle this. I have been with Guy for so long. Who will I be without him? I was so soaked up in what just happen I didn't even hear anyone come in until I heard Adam asking me if I was okay. I didn't know what to do. I was completely numb.

"Come on Connie. Tell me what's wrong?" I felt Adam puts his arm around my shoulder.

"It's over this time Adam. He really left me this time. why am I such a bad girlfriend?" I cried into his shoulder.

"Hey Connie don't think like that. You aren't a bad girlfriend. It's guy's lost. Maybe it is time to move on." I stopped crying and looked at Adam.

"what?" was all I could get out. Does this mean that he never wanted me to be with Guy. But all the ducks said that probably me and guy were going to get married.

'Look Connie for as long as I've known you, you have been with Guy and I've seen how your relationship works. You get mad at him, you guys fight, you make up and then he follows you around. You make him mad, you guys fight, then make up and then you follow him around. You guys fight more than you are in love with each other and sweetie it's not healthy." He explained.

The statement brought tears to my eyes because I realized how true it was. I guess I had to come to terms that me and Guy were actually over. That we were never meant to be. I looked up at Adam and shook my head sadly before wrapping my arms around him and burying my head in his neck.

He held me the entire night until my room mate came back. He even tucked me in. "It's going to be okay Connie you'll see. You will find a man who will treat you right and both of you will have a happy relationship you hear me?" He says. I couldn't help but smile at his comforting. I never realized how good of a friend Adam really was when it came to this kind of stuff.

"So for tonight Mrs. Duck Lady you have to dream about Hockey, or food, or a bad TV show." He suggest and I found myself laughing at his last suggestion. "I'll try Adam I promise." I tell him. He smiles and is hesitant but ends up kissing me on the forehead.

"thank you Adam." I tell him giving him a genuine smile. I have never been so grateful for Adam so much before.

"You're welcome sweet dreams." He says before standing up and walking out.

Claire, my room mate, crawls into her bed and looks at me. "You're lucky, I wish I had a guy friend to help me out when my boyfriend broke up with me." I smile to myself. She was right. I was lucky.

...

The next day Hockey practice was awkward but maybe it was just me. Wilson kept pairing me up with Guy at the face off. None of the Ducks were taking Guy and my break up seriously, well except for Adam of course. If it wasn't for him I probably would have broke down.

One time I was pushed into the boards by Fulton. It wasn't really forceful but strong enough to push me down and causing the opposing side to score. Adam skated over to me and helped me up. "You okay there?" He asked. I gave him a small smile.

"A little. I'll be fine." I answered him. The truth was I didn't want to get up. I was breaking.

"Hey Connie When you have problems like this, this is actually the best way to deal with them." He said but I had to admit I was confused.

"Honestly Adam I don't understand." I tell him as we started skating back towards the team.

"I bet you're feeling a lot right now but instead of letting it block your mind use it to your advantage. take it out on the puck, the ice and focus on scoring that goal." He explains and I smile. He was right... Like always. Damn he is good at this.

I stare at him in amazement. "How do you do that Adam?" I ask him and he gives me that smile that I have to admit we don't see very often.

"It's a gift. I know everything just like I know you can do it Connie. Don't let this get you down." He slaps me on the arm for support and skates to his side.

"Come on Moreau get to your spot. We don't have all day." Coach Wilson yelled out but after what Adam told me It helped me. after that I played the best I could and I ended up scoring four goals after that.

After we were done with practice we went back to the locker room to get dressed. By the time I was almost done I found it was only Adam, Luis and myself.

"Hey Connie so what's up with you and guy?" Luis asked putting his clothes in his bag. I saw Adam lift his head and look at me but I give him a smile letting him know I'm okay.

"we're done." i simply said. Adam was right I can't let this get me down. My junior year is almost done and I only have one year left. I can't let Guy ruin it. i turn to see how Luis reacted only to hear him scoff.

"No offense Connie but this isn't the first time we've heard that." He says with a shrug. I couldn't blame him for not believing it.

"You're right but it will be the last." I told him. I guess he must have believed me that time because he gave me a nod before zipping up his bag and pulls the strap over his shoulder.

"Hey Connie if you need anyone to talk too, you have a whole team to choose from..Myself included." He gave me a wink. Just like him but I had to laugh.

"Thanks Luis."

"Bye you guys." He says and walks out.

I finished putting my clothes away. I stood there after just staring off into space. I couldn't believe what has been going on. I just wanted it to stop or I just want something right to happen but lately nothing has. I jumped when I felt someone grab me but relaxed when I realized that Adam came up behind me, hugging me comfortingly.

"You okay little ducky?" He said and I elbow him on the stomach.

"You know you aren't suppose to call me that." I tell him only to hear him laugh.

He lets me go and sits down next to my bag. I move my bag and sits next to him.

"Seriously though Connie how are you doing? i mean you were seriously kicking some butt after." he tells me and I shake my head laughing.

"I took what you said in consideration and you were right." I tell him.

"When am I ever wrong?" He replies back with a smirk. I chuckle before pushing him in a playful manner.

"You sure are full of yourself Mr. Banksie." I said pretending to shake my head in disappointment. I see him shrug with a smile on his face and I couldn't help but smile too. There was just something about Adam's smile that made me smile. I look back and I don't think I've seen Adam smile a genuine smile. Only when it comes to Hockey I would see it but then again I rarely saw Adam that much because I was always with Guy.

"I just wanted to say thank you so much Adam, you have been such a good friend to me through this and I don't deserve it." I tell him and he shakes his head.

"Hey Connie don't ever think that. the Ducks are my family. They will always be the team I want to play with. I don't think I told you guys this but I love you guys. I love you Connie and I want to make sure you are taken care of just like how I feel when it comes to my own sister who reminds me a lot of you." he says and I raise my eyebrow.

"There is a Banks out there that is like a Moreau?" I ask curiosity.

I've never really seen Adam's family. His Dad is really tolerable of us and we haven't really met his other family member. I see him smile to my comment and nods his head. "Courtney Banks **(A/N: see profile for a picture of her) **is probably the number one reason my dad is losing his hair. She sure is a little spit fire but she has a beautiful singing voice and the ambition that i know will never die." Adam says and I couldn't help but grow envy, I wanted to know what it was like to have siblings. I was a only child, who when I wasn't in school came home to a tired mother and a asshole for a stepdad.

"you wanna hear a secret Adam?" He turns his head and nods.

"I have no siblings and when my dad died I not only lost my dad but my mom too. She then only brought home a guy who will never love me or respect me. I liked being with guy because it made me feel that I was wanted or needed which is a feeling I don't get at home. I guess I'm just afraid of being Alone. I know I always ty to be a tough girl who never lets anything get her down but the truth is it's hard to stay tought when all you want do is break down and be yourself" I admit with a sigh. I couldn't believe I just told Adam all of that. i never told anyone that...not even guy.

"Well I promise you Connie you don't need to be tough around me. Trust me I definitely know what it's like to want to be yourself but you can't." He said and He and I both knew the flash of curiosity and wonder flew across my face.

"Really? How?" I ask him.

Adam looked around before letting out a sharp breath. He turns his head to me with his eyes closed then opens them.

"Connie I'm gay."

Wow wasn't expecting that.

* * *

**So was anyone expecting that?**

**Please review I'm begging you..i love reviews and I want to see how everyone feels about that stories and if they any ideas.**

**review review review PLEASE :)**


	2. 6 months later

**Ok so I'm making up another story. I know I have a lot of stories going on right now but it's winter break so I have a lot of time to think. Well I hope everyone enjoys this story. There are going to be a lot of new characters and so when one is mention I'm going to post a picture of them on my profile so you can see for yourself and get an idea of what they look like. Yes there is Slash in here probably only a couple of relationships in here so if you have a problem then I suggest not reading. Just giving a warning. **

"it's ok if you want to be with someone Connie. it's a free country." Adam tell his best friend as they walk down the halls of Eden Hall. It's been almost a month since they got back at school and Connie and Guy still haven't gotten back together. Connie is feeling lonely. She was having a hard time figuring out how to be single.

"But what about Guy? It would just be totally weird." she says back looking at the other students around her. She didn't want to hurt Guy but she wasn't looking into getting back together.

"Look Connie it's ok for you to be happy. Guy would want you to be happy. Do something for you. Okay Sweetie?" Adam tries to convince her but had a feeling he was getting nowhere.

It's been close to 6 months since Adam told Connie that he was Gay. She was the only duck who knew his secret apart from his sister. It was what brought him and Connie closer. It felt good not having to keep it a secret around someone else but he couldn't take the chance of losing his other friends. So for now on Connie would be the only other person to know. He loved Connie and he wanted her to be Happy but he knew she was too worried of Hurting Guy.

"Connie promise me you at least try dating at least. I'm pretty sure Guy would do the same." He continues.

Connie rolls her eyes. "Adam I promise I'll consider it okay. Let's just get to class so I can get closer to eating cause I am starving." She says.

"Funny you are starting to think like a man." He smirks gently pushing her aside.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you?" She smirks. "nope to much in the chest area and not enough below the waist." He winks back causing them to laugh before he pulls his arm over her shoulder and pulling her closer to him before laying a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

"I'm telling you they are dating." Guy tells his friends, Charlie and Averman, as they walk more then 5 ft behind Connie and Adam.

"I mean why else would they be so close, He just kissed her." He says.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "it was on the forehead Guy. Not exactly the romantic gesture. Look your overreacting."

Charlie admits that he was surprised at Connie and Adam friendship and how suddenly it became after Connie and Guy broke up but they were his best friends and he knew that they would never lie to him. Both Connie and Adam will tell them a secret that big.

"Yeah if Connie ever starting dating someone from the team I highly doubt it would be cake-eater over there." Averman says agreeing with Charlie.

"They are just friends Guy. Let it go." Charlie says lightly pushing Guy like it would knock some sense into him. Guy nods his head but apart of him still believed something was going on with them Why else would they be so close?

* * *

It was lunch and Connie and Adam walked out of their history class. Most of the ducks don't really have that class together. Only a few have that class aside from Connie and Adam but they usually go off and do their own thing before they meet at the cafe. Like Luis who goes off to meet his girlfriend. Or Ken and Dwayne who forget something in another class and then there is Julie who doesn't like carrying her books around so she drops it off at her locker.

While walking outside Connie caught the sight of Shane Larson sitting with a couple of friends. Adam pulled over talk to someone so Connie walks towards Shane.

"Hey" She says. Shane looks towards her and recognizes her immediately.

"I don't know if you remember me-" She started.

"I remember you... Connie right? Duck?" He interrupts. When she heard that he remembered her she smiles but she was also worried that he still held a grudge against her.

"Yeah that's me." She answers.

"Wow I must say you ducks can do just about anything huh?" He says and she wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or serious.

"what do you mean?" She had to ask.

"Well you go to the junior Olympics, beat a team when all odds are against you, you win gold, you have a pro team names after you, you're the first to beat Eden Hall varsity ever in Eden Hall history, and you changed the mascot to Ducks." He explained. Connie looked down kind of embarrassed. She wasn't someone who would brag about it.

"Yeah I guess." She says in a small manner. Shane raises his eyebrow in confusion and curiosity.

"Well I have to admit you guys are amazing. Keep up the good work." He says suspecting that she was worried or scared. He knew what he said made it better because after that she looked up and smiled.

"Ok we will." Shane found himself chuckling.

"Hey Connie where did you run off too?" Someone says behind. Connie looks back to see Adam walking towards them.

"Nowhere you couldn't find me-" She says. By the middle of her comment Adam reached them. She pinches his left cheek. "my precious big brother."

He pushes her hand off his face. "Very funny." He tells her.

"What's up Banks?" Larson says making himself known.

Adam's eyes grow big. "Larson? Hey what are you doing here?" He says and him and Shane do a manly handshake.

"Soccer." Shane answers. "Actually these are a couple of my team mates. Justin Blake and Emmett Lutz." He continues.

Both Connie and Adam greet the other two boys. Emmett looked like he could crush them and Justin wasn't that far off in the muscles category.

"Soccer? When did that happen?" Adam asked.

"actually a year before high school so you can imagine how pissed my dad was when he found out and has been pushing me ten times harder. That's why he transferred me here. Thought I had a better chance with Soccer here then at a public school."

"He still doing that?" Adam asked. He'll never admit it out loud but he liked talking to Shane about the past. It wasn't Shane's fault that Jonathan pushed Adam into the goal. He missed when they used to be friends.

"Yeah Except more strict." Shane answers. Shane had missed Adam and was a little bitter when Adam was transferred to the Ducks. It was really good to see him and was hoping that Adam could forgive him for what he has done. Shane changed. He wasn't the same little boy anymore and he hoped Adam could give him the chance.

"That sucks dude." Adam couldn't help but say.

"Aww look at the two of you acting like your best friends again." Connie says putting on a baby face. Justin and Emmett laugh but Adam and Shane blushed before looking anywhere but at each other.

"Alright it's time for you to eat so maybe you'll stop talking." Adam says before taking Connie's shoulders and steers her away.

"Bye you guys." She say not fighting against Adam's hold when they walked around a corner Connie turned to Adam. "I have to Admit Shane is very very cute." She say before blushing. Adam pulls her into a hug before they walked towards the lunch room together.

* * *

Shane watches them walk away before turning to his friends. "What was that about?" Justin Asked. "Adam is just a very old friends of mine." Shane answers.

"It looked like that Connie girl was into you." Emmett admits.

"It's funny. If you asked me If i was interested in Connie Moreau 5 years ago I would have said hell no but now it doesn't sound so bad." Shane admits.

* * *

"So Cons. are you gonna come with me to Courtney's gig tonight?" Adam says as they make their way to the doors of the cafe.

"Yes you didn't take me with you last time and that made me really mad at you." Connie scolded. Adam throws his head back laughing. Unfortunately that made him lose his balance and stumble backwards straight into the baseball team leading short stop, Landon Carter.

"Oh damn sorry about that." Adam says as he tries to regain his balance. Landon laughs and grabs Adam's arms to help him. Adam looks up at Landon and saw Landon giving him one of the beautiful smile he ever saw. Adam blushes and turns his head away and slowly pulls his arms out of Landon's grip.

"Don't worry about it." Landon says with a wink and walks away with his friend to where the baseball team was sitting. Adam turns to Connie who was holding in a laugh.

"What?" Adam asked a small smile forming to his face.

"Do I see a hint of Pink?" She smirks.

Adam pushes her and walks to their table. Adam pulls a chair out but before he sits down he takes a look at the baseball team's table and saw Landon looking at him. when Landon caught his eye he blushes and turns his head. Adam raises an eyebrow but the right corner of his lip curves up. He chuckles to himself and then sits himself down. He found himself stealing glances at Landon all through lunch.

* * *

**Well this chapter is finished and the next chapter will come soon.**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**please review and tell me what you think. I would really apperciate it.**


	3. Welcome to the club

**Ok so I'm making up another story. I know I have a lot of stories going on right now but it's winter break so I have a lot of time to think. Well I hope everyone enjoys this story. There are going to be a lot of new characters and so when one is mention I'm going to post a picture of them on my profile so you can see for yourself and get an idea of what they look like. Yes there is Slash in here probably only a couple of relationships in here so if you have a problem then I suggest not reading. Just giving a warning. **

* * *

That night Adam's sister, Courtneyand her band, "You decide" were performing at a club. Adam only took Connie (Of course) They just arrived at the club, Impulse, and saw one of Courtney's band mate, Chevi. "Hey Chevi Where is everyone?" He asked getting her attention.

"Hey Adam. Courtney didn't tell us you were coming." Chevi says wrapping Adam into a hug.

"Well of course I would be here. Courtney should be ashamed of her self." Adam said hugging Chevi back. Chevi pulls back.

"Chevi this is my Friend, Connie. Connie this is Chevi. Guitarist, Pianist, and one of the vocalist of the band." Adam introduced.

"I taught you well." Chevi teases before her and Connie greet each other.

Courtney and a few of her band mates, Landon, Cameron, and Nicholas, are setting up their gear. Landon sees Chevi talking to a couple of people.

"Hey Court. Who are they that Chevi is talking too?" Landon asked.

Courtney stands up to get a better look and smiles. "Oh that's my brother Adam and his friend Connie." Courtney answers and jumps off the stage. "Come let's go say hi."

Landon jumps off too. Cameron stands up but Justin Blake walks up to them.

"Never mind. You can stay here with your man." Courtney says with a wink before grabbing Landon's hand drags him away.

Cameron laughs as he sits at the end of the stage with his legs hanging off. Justin leans against the stage on one side of Cameron.

"You have weird friends." Justin comments.

Cameron laughs and smirks. "You love them."

"Once again you're right." Justin says.

"What are you talking about? I'm always right." Cameron smirks as he wraps his arms around Justin's chest. Justin laughs before placing a soft peck on his boyfriend's lips.

...

"So are you guys ready for tonight?" Adam asked Chevi. "Yes we are definitely ready."

"Adam." Courtney scream as she runs to Adam jumping into his arms. "How are you doing baby sis?"

"I'm glad you're here." She answers back before kissing his cheek.

"This is Landon. I don't think you've met." Courtney says.

"No I don't think I've had the pleasure." Landon says before shaking Adam's hands. Adam and Connie share a look. Adam can feel heat creeping up his neck.

"Adam Banks... Don't you go to Eden Hall?" Adam recognizes him. This was the guy he almost trampled earlier today.

"Yeah I knew I've seen you somewhere. Hockey right?" Landon asked.

"That's right." Adam answers with a nod.

"How did you get into this little devil's band?" Adam asked while trying to ruffle Courtney's hair.

"Oh Cameron is my neighbor. He let me in on it." Landon answers and Adam nods again.

"Oh cute boys." Connie says seeing an attractive guy in the crowd and leaves without a word. Before they knew Landon and Adam found themselves alone.

"need help setting up?" He suggested. Landon smiles and nods.

"so how long have you been playing the guitar?" Adam asked as him and Landon made their way towards the stage.

"Umm only a few years but i caught on really fast and been playing ever since then."

"What about baseball?" Adam adds.

"Ahh that I've been playing all my life. I grew up playing and fell in love with it." Landon answers.

"I can definitely relate to that." Adam says thinking back on Hockey.

"Adam my man. What's up?" Cameron yells out.

"Hey Cameron." Adam greets. He takes a double look at Justin before standing on the other side of Cameron. Landon jumps on stage.

"so you came to see us play?" Cameron asked.

"Of course. What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't?" Adam answers with a smirk. "Hey Justin right?" He says as he turns his attention to Justin.

"Yeah. You are Shane's friend?" Justin asked while shaking Adam's hands.

"Yeah well use to be I don't know about now." Adam answers, scratching his head.

"Why not?" Landon says. He couldn't help but over hear. He kneels between Adam and Cameron.

"Oh well it happen a long time ago. When we were kids, we had this friend named Jason McGill. We were best friends and played on this peewee hockey team called the hawks. But one day I got moved to a different team and nothing was the same after that. They treated me like a enemy and on the day of the championship our friend Jason pushed my head into the goal but I heard that Larson stayed by my side until the ref pulled him aside."

"Yeah sounds like something Shane would do." Justin adds.

"today was actually the first time I saw Shane in I think 6 years." Adam says. He looks at the floor and scratches his head.

"Oh damn Adam I'm sorry." Cameron says putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. We just had a screwed up coach that clouded our judgement. I'm glad he found a sport he like to do besides hockey." Adam says with a smile.

"he's really good too. He's the best player I've played with." Justin says.

"I should start coming to games." Adam says as he starts looking at Justin but ends up looking at Landon.

"I would definitely like that." Landon says with a wink before going back to the instruments.

"yeah if you do go I can have a buddy to sit by now." Cameron says before helping Landon.

Adam looks back and forth from Justin to Cameron before asking "Are you two going out?"

Justin stiffens. "Yeah We are and I would really appreciate it if you don't mention it to anybody. Especially at school." Justin asked. Adam nods his head. He definitely knew how Justin felt only he didn't have a boyfriend to hide. He turned his head towards Landon. He was attracted to Landon He'll admit that.

"You know Landon likes you." Justin hints. He could tell Landon was gay and when Landon found out Justin was going out with Cameron they promised to keep each other secret. Justin could spot a gay guy a mile away. He knew Adam was gay.

"What are you talking about?" Adam ask taking his eyes off Landon.

"You guys would make a cute couple." Justin says with a wink. Adam was just about to ask him something but Connie, Courtney, and Chevi came back to them along with Courtney's boyfriend, Terrance and their drummer, Nicholas.

"Ok time to get ready." Courtney says before her and Chevi step onto the stage. Connie looks at Adam and notices his daze.

"Adam are you okay?" She asked. Adam looks at her and nods. "Come on let's go and get a seat at the bar." Adam says taking her hand and dragging her along. They find a seat and relax but Connie could still see that Adam was tense.

"Adam are you sure you're okay?" Connie asked one more time.

Adam could tell that he was worrying Connie. He loved Connie and he couldn't believe how close he has gotten to her but so thankful for it. He puts a smile on for her.

"I'm okay Sweetie."


	4. You Decide

**I know I haven't updated in a while but my computer has been so messed up lately and just started working so I'm updating as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

Adam was talking with Connie when he looked around the club and noticed that it was starting to get crowded. before he knew it he say Courtney at the mic stand, getting ready to start.

"Hey everyone. How is your night going?" Courtney says. "We are 'you decide' and we are so thankful to have all of you here to listen to us." She continues. She sees Adam and he gives her a encouraging nod.

"The first song we are singing is 'stand in the rain' it was a song I wrote dedicated not only to my father but to myself to always remember to never let anything get me down."

**_She never slows down.  
She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's all alone, feels like its all coming down  
She won't turn around  
The shadows are long and she fears if she cries that first tear, the tears will not stop raining down_**

_**[CHORUS]**_  
_**So stand in the rain**_  
_**Stand your ground**_  
_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_  
_**You stand through the pain**_  
_**You won't drown**_  
_**And one day, whats lost can be found**_  
_**You stand in the rain**_

_**She won't make a sound**_  
_**Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down**_  
_**She wants to be found**_  
_**The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down.**_

Connie looks at Adam with a smile. She thought the band sounded amazing. Adam looked back at her with a smile. He loved hearing Courtney singing. Although their father didn't want her singing she does it anyway and he loved how she did that. She wasn't going to let anyone stop her from doing her dream.

**_[CHORUS]  
So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down  
You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_**

_**So stand in the rain**_  
_**Stand your ground**_  
_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_  
_**Stand through the pain**_  
_**You won't drown**_  
_**And one day, whats lost can be found**_

_**[CHORUS]**_  
_**So stand in the rain**_  
_**Stand your ground**_  
_**Stand up when it's all crashing down**_  
_**You stand through the pain**_  
_**You won't drown**_  
_**And one day, whats lost can be found**_  
_**You stand in the rain**_

"The next song is going to sung by out guitarist Landon. He deserves to sing it."

**_I am a question to the world  
Not an answer to the earth  
Or a moment  
That's held in your arms_**

_**And what do you think you'd ever say?**_  
_**I won't listen anyway**_  
_**You don't know me**_  
_**And I'll never be what you want me to be**_

_**And what**_  
_**Do you think you'd understand?**_  
_**I'm a boy, no, I'm a man**_  
_**You can't take me**_  
_**And throw me away**_

_**And how can you learn what's never shown?**_  
_**Yeah, you stand here on your own**_  
_**They don't know me**_  
_**'Cause I'm not here**_

_**And I want a moment to be real**_  
_**Want to touch things I don't feel**_  
_**Want to hold on and feel I belong**_  
_**And how can the world want me to change?**_  
_**They're the ones they stay the same**_  
_**They don't know me**_  
_**'Cause I'm not here**_

_**And you see the things**_

******_ they never see  
All you wanted-I could be  
Now you know me  
And I'm not afraid_**

_**And I want to tell you who I am**_  
_**Can you help me be a man?**_  
_**They can't break me**_  
_**As long as I know who I am**_

_**And I want a moment to be real**_  
_**Want to touch things I don't feel**_  
_**Want to hold on and feel I belong**_  
_**And how can the world want me to change**_  
_**They're the ones they stay the same**_  
_**They can't see me**_  
_**But I'm still here**_

_**They can't tell me who to be**_  
_**'Cause I'm not what they see**_  
_**Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me**_  
_**And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe**_

_**And I want a moment to be real**_  
_**Want to touch things I don't feel**_  
_**Want to hold on and feel I belong**_  
_**And how can they say I'll never change?**_  
_**They're the ones they stay the same**_  
_**I'm the one now**_  
_**'Cause I'm still here**_  
_**I'm the one**_

**_'Cause I'm still here_**

Adam thought that Landon sung amazingly. He couldn't take his eyes off of Landon. He voice was just a prefect tone.

They continue their gig for almost 25 minutes before they come to their last song. "Take me"

**_Can you hear me? Does anyone around me  
Feel the way that I feel now?  
Cause from the window where I sometimes cry  
I just want to see Your face tonight  
And I'm willing to lose everything I am_**

_**Cause I need you more than ever**_  
_**I need Your help to find where I've been going wrong so far**_

_**Take me under Your wing tonight**_  
_**Make me so perfect in Your eyes**_  
_**Hold on cause it will be alright**_  
_**You're not alone.**_

_**When You're near me, I feel like I just found me**_  
_**In the traces of the boy from yesterday**_  
_**But in a world that is so black and white**_  
_**I will take the steps to change my life**_  
_**And I won't be coming back to here again**_

_**I need Your loving hand to guide me**_  
_**Through the maze of all the things inside me**_  
_**Then I'll know that I'm alright**_

_**Cause I need You more than ever**_  
_**I need Your help to find where I've been going wrong so far**_

_**Take me under Your wing tonight**_  
_**Make me so perfect in Your eyes**_  
_**Hold on cause it will be alright**_  
_**You're not alone**_  
_**Please help me get from worse to better**_  
_**Before these tears soak through this lonely sweater**_  
_**And let me know that I'm alright**_  
_**I still have one strike of this match left**_  
_**And I'm holding on to my last breath**_  
_**And its getting a little dark around to see here**_

_**Take me under Your wing tonight**_  
_**Make me so perfect in your eyes**_  
_**Hold on cause it will be alright**_  
_**You're not alone**_

_**Take me under Your wing tonight**_  
_**Make me so perfect in your eyes**_  
_**Hold on it will be alright**_  
_**You're not alone**_

_**And You'll be here forever, forever You'll stay**_  
_**And You promised to love me, You'll love me always**_  
_**You'll love me for always, You'll love me for always**_  
_**Always**_

"thank you so much for coming everyone and I hope you enjoyed the show."

**I know this chapter wasn't very eventful but I promise that the next chapter will be better. **

**Please review everyone I would really love if you could. **


	5. First Kiss

**I know I haven't updated in a while but my computer has been so messed up lately and just started working so I'm updating as fast as I can. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. **

Connie looked at Adam smiling from ear to ear. "that was great, You should have brought me earlier." Connie says slapping Adam in the arm. Adam laughs and stands up.

"Come on Connie Let's go." He says. They stand up and walks to the stage. Adam saw Courtney talking to Terrance, Justin dragging Cameron away, Landon, Nicholas, and Nicholas's girlfriend, Levi and Chevi stacking up the instrument cases.

"Courtney shouldn't you be helping your band mates?" Adam says with a smirk.

Courtney smirks "Fine" She whines and kisses Terrance's on the cheek before returning to help.

Connie and Adam turn to Terrance."So Connie did you like the performance?" Terrance asked.

Connie nods eagerly. "yes. They are amazing." Connie answers.

"Apparently I should have brought her more often." Adam adds. Terrance laughs.

"man I need a drink." Nicholas says unexpectedly as he hops off the stage. Chevi and Levi follows him.

"I second that." Levi adds. She connects her hand with his and they walk to the bar. Adam watches the couple and felt some sort of sadness. He wanted to have someone to love. he admits he has had some flings with a couple of guys but it never felt as right. He didn't feel himself connecting with them. He wants that thought he wants to know what that feels like.

"You okay there Adam?" Landon asked snapping Adam out if his thoughts. Adam looks around to see it's only him and Landon standing at the stage.

"oh yeah I'm fine Just kinda spaced out there." he answers. He saw Landon holding 4 cases. He smiles and grabs a couple of cases from Landon.

Landon smiles at Adam. "Thanks."

"Leads the way." Adam says nodding towards the door.

"Follow me." Landon says with a smile.

Adam watches Landon walk away and couldn't help but check out his butt. He may be gay but it's all the same. He laughs to himself before following Landon out. They come to one of those cliche vans that undiscovered rock bands always have. Landon opens the door and starts packing up.

"is this your car?" Adam asked. Landon looks at the van and laughs.

"Are you dissing my car Mr. Banks?" Landon says as he continued packing the cases in the car.

"No not really. I'm just admiring it." Adam says trying to sound truthful.

"It's one of my cars. I drive this to gigs cause it's big enough but going elsewhere I have another car that isn't so...attracting." He says.

Adam laughs and sticks his hands in his pocket. "Ok then whatever you say."

Landon puts the last case in and sits down in the car. He pats the empty spot next to him. Adam looks down and blushes before sitting down next to him.

"You guys did great by the way." Adam says.

"Thanks" Landon says. "So does that mean you'll be coming to more gigs?" He had ask.

Adam looked towards Landon and gently smiles. "of course" Landon smiles from ear to ear.

"You have a cute smile." Adam blurted out before blushing furiously Landon laughs at Adam's confession but blushed as well.

"You don't need to blush Adam thank you for the comment. I should also add that you have gorgeous eyes." Landon says hoping to get Adam blush again. He smiles when it works successfully.

"Thanks" Adam says still not being able to look him in the eyes.

Landon decided to take a bold step and grabs Adam's hand. "I don't know if you aren't able to see this yet but i like you.' He admits. Although the one thing he wants to do is turn away before Adam could get a chance to reject him he kept his eyes glued to Adam.

Adam was scared because he knew that if he let himself he could really like Landon and he wasn't sure if he was ready to get into a relationship like that. He decided to go against it because he knew he already like Landon. The boy he only met about a hour ago. "Don't worry I can tell and trust me I'm really happy to see that." Adam answers trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Really?" Landon asked not sure if what he was hearing was real.

Adam leans in a little closer and nods. "Yeah Landon I like you too."

Landon leans in a little closer , inching to place his lips on Adam. Adam leans closer and right when they were about to kiss Cameron and Justin kick the club's back door open and makes a loud entrance. Landon and Adam jump apart. When they see who it is, they sigh.

"I'm sorry buddy.. Did we interrupt something?" Cameron says as they walk closes to the van.

"yes you did. Thanks a lot." Landon says pretending to be mad. He wasn't mad though. Just a little disappointed. He turned to Adam and gave a apologetic look. Adam nods and gives him a small smile.

"It's ok. it's getting late anyway and we have school tomorrow and I have to drop Connie off too." Adam says standing up.

Landon's face fell "Alright." He says sadly.

"Come here Adam." Cameron says opening his arms out. Adam smiles and hugs him. "Thanks for coming."

"Of course. You did great tonight." Adam says back.

Cameron smiles and looks down."thanks."

Adam turns to Justin and slaps hands.

"see you tomorrow" Adam offers and Justin gives him a nod.

Adam turns to Landon and nods towards the door. Landon smiles then walks with Adam towards the Club's back door. "So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Adam asked as they arrived at the door.

Landon smiles "of course."

"Cool" Adam says with happiness.

"So is it to late to pick up where we left off?" Landon asked with a small smile hoping Adam would say yes.

Adam blushes and looks down. "Maybe a peck." Adam says like a little kid.

Landon smiles and wraps his arms around Adam. Adam is shocked but gets comfortable and wraps his arms around Landon. He looks up at Landon's face "Relax Adam" Landon says before lowering his lips down on Adams. Adam was stiff at first before relaxing and getting into the kiss. Adam loved the way Landon's lips felt against his lips. He literally felt himself melting into the kiss and before he knew it Landon pulls away.

He was worried he did something wrong until he saw Landon smiling at him. "Oh yeah I'm definitely seeing you at school tomorrow and hopefully after school too." Landon says nodding his head slightly dazed.

It made Adam laugh but also blush. He never got that reaction before but it made him feel good. He looks at Landon and nods.

"Bye Landon." He says. Landon makes a sly smile before bending down to give Adam a quick kiss. He pulls away but stays close to Adam's face "bye Adam"

Adam smiles and opens the door. Landon gives him a wink before walking back to the van. Adam watches him walk away before turning to find Connie. He walks towards his best friend with a grin from ear to ear.

**So how was this chapter? I really wanted to show the connection between Landon and Adam. I also wanted to see how everyone likes the relationships between the two characters. **

**Please everyone review and let me know how you feel? please**


	6. The next Day

**I know I haven't update in a while but I've just really been into Twilight lately. Then I've just recently D3:Mighty Ducks and I just kinda got in the mood to return to my Mighty ducks stories. Well I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

"You kissed him?" Connie screams in happiness as Adam drives them back to the dorms. Adam doesn't answer but he still has the same big smile on his face.

"Adam you just met him today?" Connie says in shock. She really got to know Adam over the year and this was something she never expected Adam to do. He wasn't this daring unless it was something he really wanted. Connie eyes grow big and she slowly turns her head to him. "You must really like him huh?"

They stop at stoplight and Adam turns to Connie. He smiles and gives her a nod. "He's different but the truth is I'm scared." He admits.

"Why are you scared?" Connie asks.

"Because I really do like him. Connie every time I get close to someone it's just always with someone who was just looking for a good time. They aren't willing to commit to me and what if he was the same?" Adam says, with all the happiness he was feeling a second erased from his face.

"Adam maybe you should talk to him about it. Landon looks like a really understanding guy." Connie says with sympathy.

"Maybe. I'll talk to him tomorrow." Adam says wanting to change the subject. There is a silence after that. Connie looks over to Adam and entwines her fingers in his.

"It will be Ok Adam."

* * *

The next morning Adam awoke to the ringing of his alarm clock. He slowly made his way out of bed to get ready. His roommate was still sleeping so he tried to be as quiet as possible. When he came back from the shower and changed his clothes he sat down on his bed and rethought about last night. He couldn't believe all that happen last night but he definitely knew he wanted to see Landon again. He never felt like that before but he didn't want to lose that just yet.

He walks to his first period and sees his friends sitting at their desk that was next to his. "Hey you guys."

Charlie looks up and smiles. "Hi Banksie. What's up?" He asks.

Adam settles in his seat. "Nothing much. Just tired." He answers. He stays quiet for the remainder of the class.

He notices throughout the whole day, he would always sneak peeks to see if he could get a glimpse of Landon. Only once through passing he saw him. He was walking with Goldberg, Charlie, and Ken to their next class and sees Landon and a couple of his friends walking towards them. He thought he saw Landon's eyes flicker to his but Landon never looked at him. The next second Landon's shoulder collides with his and he almost loses his balance. Landon catches his shoulders. His hand slowly drags down Adam's arm and slips something into his hand.

"Sorry about that." Landon says with a laugh.

Adam nods. "No harm no foul." Landon gives him a wink before walking away with his friends. Adam slips his hand in his pocket and didn't take it out until his next class started. When he saw the teacher wasn't looking he took the note out and read it.

_I really want to see you again. If you want, come to the baseball field at lunch. I hope to see you there._

_Landon_

Adam felt his mouth turn into a smile he couldn't contain. Landon wanted to meet him. Landon wanted to see him again. He couldn't describe the happiness he was feeling. He couldn't wait to tell Connie.

* * *

By the time Lunch rolled around Adam was a nervous wreck.

"Adam stop. You weren't this nervous last night. Why the sudden change?" Connie asks as she walks with him down the hall.

"I don't know. I guess with last night it just happen. Nothing was planned or expected." He says and nervously runs his hand through his hair.

"Adam come on. He's not going to judge you. He just wants to get to know you." She says encouragingly. She has come to love Adam and really wanted to see him happy. She really didn't want him to miss chance with Landon.

"What if I make a fool of myself?" He cries out. Connie grabs his arm and stops him.

"You will if you don't calm down. Just take a deep breath before going to see him. He'll love you but you have to relax." She said. Adam took a second before relaxing and nodding.

"You'll be fine. Okay?" She encourages. Adam nods. She smiles and kisses him on the forehead before pushing him towards the door. She watches him leave. Luis came up besides her.

"Are you sure nothing is going on between you two?" He asks. She laughs and shakes her head.

"Trust me. It will never happen." She answers then changes the subject. "So where are you heading?"

"I gotta go see my math teacher. I flunked another test." He groans which causes Connie to laugh.

"Well good luck with that." She laughs out. He laughs along and nods.

"I'm gonna go meet the guys at the cafeteria. I'll see you later." She says with a wave.

"Yeah see ya." He says and they walk their separate was.

* * *

Adam walks to the baseball field and sees Landon sitting by himself in the stands while watching some of his friend play baseball. He lets a breath out and walks to the stands.

"Why all alone?" He asked getting Landon's attention. Landon turns his head and smiles.

"You came." He says with happiness. Adam felt himself blush and nods his head.

"I wanted to see you again too." He says quietly enough for only Landon to hear. Landon pats the spot next to him. Adam laughs remembering he did the same thing last night but took the spot next to Landon anyway.

"I'm glad you came." Landon says which caused Adam to smile.

"Really?" Adam asked.

"Believe it or not. You were all I thought about since you left last night." Landon admits. Adam couldn't believe his ears. Was the guy he was starting to have feelings for really telling him this?

"I could say the same to you." He comments back. Landon smiles and turns to look at the field.

"Landon can I ask you something?" He asks. Landon looks back at him with caution.

"Well it's not anything bad it's just I was wondering…. Well I was wondering if you were…. You know out in the open?" Adam managed to ask but feeling a little shaky.

Landon smiles and lets out a breath of relief. "Oh well at Eden hall I'm not but with my family and the band and a couple of my other friends they do know. I don't exactly trust the whole student body just yet." He ends with a laugh.

"I know what you mean." Adam starts. He wanted to ask something else but he didn't really know if he should but decided against his gut and asked anyway. "Does the team know?" He asked and pointed to the baseball players on the field.

"No they don't besides from a couple." He answered. "What about the ducks? Do they know?" He asked after.

Adam felt a wave of guilt. He didn't trust them enough with this secret. He wants to tell them, he really does but he just knew it was to big of a step just yet.

"No. Only Connie knows." He says. Landon could tell it bothered him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ask." He says with a frown. Adam shakes his head and lays his hand on Landon's arm.

"No Landon you didn't do anything wrong. Yes I haven't told my friends who are like my family to me and it's not exactly something I'm proud of. I just…. I don't have the strength right now to handle it if they take it the wrong way you know. I'm not ready to lose them if it came to that when I told them."

"I understand Adam. I do. It's the life of closet homosexuals." He whispers. He places his hand on Adam's shoulders and gives it a squeeze. Adam nods but gives Landon a smile after.

"So I guess to ask you that nerve wracking question." Adam says trying to lighten the mode. He smiles when it works because Landon laughs.

"And what question would that be?" He asks.

"So are we really doing this? You and me?" Adam asks and motions between them.

Landon smiles from ear to ear and closer to Adam's ear. "Adam after kissing you last night. You are the only person I want to be with."

He pulls back and Adam couldn't contain the happiness he was feeling. Landon could see it everywhere. His smile, his body language and Landon's favorite body parts from Adam. His shiny bright blue eyes.

* * *

Luis sighs and knocks on his math teacher's door. "Come in." He heard from the inside and opens the door.

"Alright Rachel that will be all for today." His teacher said to the student standing across of his desk. Luis's eyes follow over her. He thought she was a sight for sore eyes. Her high cheek bones and face structure made her look so elegant but could see her eyes were clouded behind those brown eyes of hers. Rachel nods and grabs her bag.

"Hello." She whispers as she moves past him and into the hallway. Luis's eyes follows her while she walked away till she was out of sight then moved to his teacher.

"Mr. Mendoza I assume you know why you're here." His teacher starts.

"I failed a quiz." He states in monotone.

"Actually this is the fourth quiz you failed. I'm highly suggesting a tutor." He says and Luis rolls his eyes.

"Come on Mr. Stanton. Who am I'm gonna find that is good at math and can move around my hockey schedule. Coach Wilson is drilling us hard on practice." He explains.

"Well actually I can think of someone who can help you." Mr. Stanton states.

"Who?" Luis asks and raises his eyebrow.

"Your team mate. Adam Banks. He has pretty much the same schedule as you do correct? And he has good grades in Math. I'm pretty sure he will be willing to help you out."

Luis thought it was ok. Adam was a decent guy and He was a hell of a hockey player but he had to admit they didn't hang out together unless it was with the whole team. Hopefully Adam would be willing to help him out.

"Alright. I'll ask him."

* * *

Connie made her way to the table with her lunch and sat between Charlie and Averman.

"Hey did you hear who was coming here?" Averman whispers as he leans in closer to everybody.

"Shane Larson is coming here."

Connie smiles but doesn't say anything. She remembers seeing him yesterday. She had to admit he definitely turned into a cutie. Also he was really nice. He didn't treat her like he did when he was a child.

"Yeah I kinda figured that seeing as he is sitting right over there." Guy says and points to the direction he was sitting in. Connie keeps her head low but her eyes shoot over to the table. He was sitting with his friends from yesterday with a soccer ball on his knee.

"Whose that?" Julie asked coming into the conversation.

"Larson. We played against him in the pee wees." Charlie answers and I pull my head up.

"He was kind of a bully then." I say and most of the original ducks nod. When I saw everyone was eating and in his or her own conversation I look back to Shane only to see he was staring at me. I was shocked but didn't look away. He smiles and gives me a wave. I smile back at him and nods my head before looking back down at my lunch. Shane Larson was definitely a cutie.

**Well that is all for now. I'm gonna try to update as soon as I can but I hope the chapter was up for your liking, I"m sorry I haven't updated sooner.**

**Well thank you for reading and I hope you review. They really help me out. **

**EndlessDream91  
**


	7. What are Friends For?

**Yeah I know, long ass wait and probably a horrible update but I'm actually happy I actually was able to update. My creative mind has been for poo. I hope this is actually good though. Enjoy everyone and I'm sorry for such a long wait.**

As Luis walks out of his math class, he notices the girl from earlier opening her locker and walks up behind her.

"Are you having a hard time in math too?" He asks.

She jumps and glares at him. "Excuse me?"

"I noticed you were in Stanton class, and after he just called me in for failing a test, I thought maybe you were in the same boat." He explains as he leans on the locker next to hers. She looks at him in surprise, shock, and confusion. She shakes her head and pulls one of her books from her locker.

"Umm not really. I've actually been missing a lot of classes and he's been noticing." She answers.

"A ditcher?" He asks with a surprised smile and a gleam in his eyes. 'Who was this chick?' was constantly running through his head.

"Well kinda but not intentionally. I've just been...I have other things to do and it's been gathering up." She notices her babbling and shakes her head. "Why am I telling you this? I don't even know your name? Who the hell are you?" She yells out at him.

Ironically it causes him to laugh. "Luis Medonza. Junior and fastest player on the varsity hockey team." He introduces. "How about you?"

"What's it to you?" She says as she slams her locker door shut and turning to him.

"Come on, I gave you my name, don't leave me hanging." He whines. At first he wanted to slap himself in the forehead for sounding like a little child but when he sees her trying to hold in a laugh which caused her to snort, he feels relief fill his body. "Please." He adds.

She rolls her eyes and sighs. "Rachel McClerrdy." She answers before turning and walking away.

"Bye Rachel." He shouts at her down the hall and smiles when he hears her laughs and she loosely waves back without turning around.

It was the last period of the day and Adam was bouncing in his seat eager to tell Connie what happen at lunch. He hasn't had a class with her after lunch so he has been holding it in. Once he heard the bell rang he ran to Connie's Human biology class and grabbed her wrist pulling her outside at the back of the main building. "Wow Adam at least take me on a first date." She teases but he completely ignores.

"Guess what?" He spits out bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I'm guessing something really really good. Tell me, Tell me." She laughs out she says as she takes a step closer to him.

"It looks like we have to start going to the baseball games from now on so you can help me cheer on my boyfriend." He answers brightly.

Connie couldn't contain her excitement and practically jumps on him. "Adam that's great, I'm so happy for you buddy." It's true. She knows how much Adam wanted to feel love and wanted by someone, he's never felt before. He had to go through coming to terms with being gay by himself and she could see him longing for affection from someone when he looks at the couples around him and she would have done anything to help him get that so to hear he finally has a chance with a guy that sounds like a really good guy who was equally interested in him as much as Adam was in him just made Connie soar for her friend.

"It's nice to see you aren't a bundle of nerves anymore." She comments as they pulled back from each other.

"Well I'm still kind of nervous but I think I'm too happy to deal with..I just hope it all works out cause he is just so cute." Adam mutters out.

"You'll be fine and if not, you got me hot stuff. Now come on before Wilson makes us do laps all practice." She says. Adam nods and they run to the arena.

As Adam expected Coach Wilson ran them hard. He was different than the other coaches that the Ducks had but the Ducks were stronger, they've grown since the beginning. They have been through many obstacles and it only brought them closer.

As practice ended and everyone was getting ready to leave, he was just about to go out when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Luis standing there looking very bashful he might add.

"Hey Luis, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Umm I was wondering if I could ask a favor." He says, looking anywhere but at Adam.

"Are you ready to go?" Adam asks. Luis raises an eyebrow but nods his head.

"Let's go then, we can talk in private." He suggests. Luis nods and grabs his bag from the bench before they walk out together. As they leave the hockey arena and walk across campus, Luis still hasn't said what he wanted but Adam felt like he would say it when he's ready.

"Ok well you know how I suck at Math?" Luis starts off.

"Well I wouldn't say suck." Adam kindly adds but Luis cuts him off. "Oh come on I suck at Math."

Adam laughs and shakes his head. "Ok well what about Math?" He asks.

"Okay well you don't and Stanton says I need to get my butt in gear so I was wondering you know since we have the same schedule, you can tutor me." He finally get outs.

"Really? That's it?" Adam couldn't help but say. "Dude why were you so shy about it? You made it sound like this really big thing. Yeah sure I'll help you out." Adam says trying to restrain his laugh but not being very successful. It was true though, Luis made it out to be something so serious and it scared him a little so to find out it was about Math was relief to Adam.

"Thanks." Luis whispers and slaps Adam in the arm when he saw Adam was still laughing. "Okay I'm sorry, it's not something I've very proud of okay. I mean I've always sucked at Math but it's so bad that a teacher needs to suggest a tutor, it's kind of embarrassing." Luis admits.

"Well that's what happens when you go to a private school. Rep is everything to these people, Grades included." Adam tells him and Luis just nods his head.

"So, how about tomorrow after Practice?" Adam suggests.

"Yeah sounds good and thanks Adam." He says. He grabs Adam's arm and pulls his to a stop to show he was very serious about it. Adam smiles at him and nods his head.

"What are friends for?" He says and continues on their way. Luis sighs out and continues walking with him.

"Oh and another thing, Do you know who Rachel McClerrdy is?" Luis asks, going back to that girl he met today. He didn't know what it was about her but there was just something there that interested him about her.

"Well Sort of, she is in a few of my classes but I don't really know anything about her." Adam answers. It just made Luis even more curious about her. 'Who is this chick?'

Julie and Connie were walking around campus after practice was done when they came across the soccer field. They watched a bunch of boys play around but considering it was soccer season yet, they were just having fun. One boy caught Connie's eye though as she watch him maneuver his way down the field passing and receiving the ball again and again and couldn't help but notice the smile on his face.

"Hey isn't that the boy Averman pointed out today?" Julie asks breaking Connie out of her thoughts.

"Umm yeah. That's Shane Larson." She answers hoping her voice didn't quiver.

"He's cute." Julie adds. Just then Shane looks up and sees the two girls watching them and smiles.

"Hey Moreau." He calls out as he waves.

She smiles and waves back. "What do you say? Wanna come and kick the ball around?" He calls out with a teasing smile on his face.

"I'll stick to frozen water. Thank you." She answer back as she leans more into the fence that blocks the field.

"Oh you're no fun."

"That's what you think." She teases as she smirks at him. He laughs out and was just about to say something when one of his friends, Louis, kicks the ball into this back. She sees and laughs as she watches him chase his friend around the field.

"See you around Larson." She calls out as her and Julie walk away. She notices it's really quiet and turns to see Julie watching her with a smirk.

"what?" She asks.

"You are so into him." Julie says with a smirk and a laugh as she continues walking. Connie stands there in shock before running after her to starts an "I don't" "You do" fight all the way to the dorms.

"Knock knock." Adam hears someone say. He was in his dorm room working on his homework at his desk and turns to the door to see Landon there leaning against his door frame.

"Hey aren't you supposed to be a band practice?" Adam says with a smile.

"Yes I am but I figured they could wait a few minutes." Landon answers before coming in and closing the door. "I wanted to say goodbye to my boyfriend first." He adds making Adam look down and blush.

"You're going to make me fluster a lot aren't you?" Adam says as he stands up from his desk and walks to Landon. Landon just smiles brightly as he nods his head. Adam laughs and shakes his head before wrapping his arms around the taller boy and leaning his face into his neck. As he stands there with Landon's arms wrapped around him he thought to himself how he could definitely get use to this. He pulls back and presses his lips against Landon wishing he could stay like this forever but pulls away. "You better get to practice before Courtney kills you and I don't want that to happen. I just got you." He says with smile.

Landon laughs. "Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." He adds before pecking Adam on the lips one more time. "I'll call you after." He says before letting go of Adam and walking out. Adam stands there in the middle of his dorm with his fingers touching the pads of his lips.

"Is this really happening?" He says to himself before running his hands over his face and sighing out before turning back to his homework knowing he will not be able to fully concentrate on it.

**Once I again I am terribly sorry but let me know how you feel about it. Reviews are always helpful and encouraging. **

**Thanks for reading,**

**EndlessDream91**


End file.
